1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a fuel injector.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known to use stroke-controlled fuel injectors to supply fuel in direct-injecting diesel engines. This has the advantage that the injection pressure can be adapted to the load and to the engine speed. The tiggering of injectors can be carried out by means of a piezoelectric actuator either directly or with the interposition of a servo-control chamber.